The use of consoles in a variety of machines is known. For example, it is known to have a center console within a motor vehicle between a driver's seat and a front passenger seat. In addition, it is also known to have center consoles between additional passenger seats within a motor vehicle.
In some instances, a center console can be made from two or more components such as a front console body and a back console body. During assembly of the center console, the front or back console body can be placed in the motor vehicle first with the back console or front console body, respectively, then attached thereto. It is appreciated that assembly of such consoles can occur within an assembly line manufacturing facility and thus assembly of the console must be performed in a time efficient and quality manner.
However, heretofore console assemblies have required a “blind” operation when attaching, e.g., a back console to a front console body. In particular, the back console has been attached to the front console with fastener attachments located within an inner portion of each console body and the fastener attachments have not been visible by an assembly line worker during the assembly or attachment process. As such, the assembly line worker must rely upon experience and “feel” in order to properly attach the two console bodies together. Therefore, a console assembly that afforded for a visible guide to align and attach the front console body to the back console body, or vice versa, would be desirable.